


boyf smut 1

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Jeremy, Boyf, Dom/sub, M/M, Smutty, Top Michael, boyf smut, but yea, my first work AND first smut go easy on me guys, no squip because fuck him, some kinda straight up smut, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy goes over to Michael's for some video games, and it escalates from there.yeah it gets pretty smutty but theres so much wholesomefor all my hardcore boyf fanatics out there





	boyf smut 1

**Author's Note:**

> smuttie

  Jeremy was heading to Michael's house. Michael was his best friend, and he had liked him since 6th grade. Being a sophomore, that was a long time. Jeremy couldn't help liking him. He tried to be interested in Christine, but he only ever liked Michael in that way. 

   Jeremy opened the unlocked door to Michael's house. No one was home, and Jeremy took a door to his immediate left. He hopped down the stairs leading into Michael's basement/room. It was fully furnished with carpet and good walls, so you could hardly call it a basement. It would be a sin to associate this decked-out arcade room to those damp and dark places. 

   Michael was sitting on the couch, already with his popcorn and Playstation 2 controller. "Dude! I was thinking, let's go old-school and play some Dave Mirra Bmx. You know how nostalgic that game makes me." Michael said, throwing some popcorn into his face. "Or maybe some Spyro. That's pretty fun!" 

   Jeremy threw his bag down next to the stairs, and jumped onto the couch, leaning a little onto Michael. He looked to Michael's medium sized flat screen tv, stacked on a ton of old comics. "Ok, I'm up for some Spyro." He replied, taking some popcorn for himself.

   About a half hour into playing the game, Michael paused it. "Hey, Micha, what's up? You never pause. Ever." Jeremy commented, reaching for some popcorn, but it was all gone. 

   Michael scratched a spot on the back of his head. "Jere, I've been thinking for a while. You broke up with Christine about a month ago, and I was wondering..." Michael started.

   Jeremy looked confused.  _He wanted to talk about_ gossip?

   Jeremy still listened, and nodded. Michael went on. 

   "I was wondering, if you wanted to be my boyfriend?"

   Jeremy's whole face went redder than Michael's hoodie.

_He likes ME? Out of everyone, this is a dream come true. He likes me back. He doesn't just like me back, he wants me to be his boyfriend!_

   Michael, hearing Jeremy not respond, became panicked. "I- Uh- Jeremy we both know that I'm pretty far from straight, and I really have liked you for a while. I didn't realize it until the Halloween party, when you... uh..." Michael trailed off.

   Jeremy's heart was pounding. "Michael, I've liked you since 6th grade! I've just been too much of a pussy to say anything. I tried to distract myself with Christine, but there was only you." Jeremy confessed, his face reddening and chest feeling tight. 

   Michael looked so happy he could cry, He moved closer to Jeremy on the couch, and took the side of his face in his hand. "I'm so sorry for making you wait that long. I'll always be here for you, from here on out." 

   Jeremy was blushing furiously, and his body acted a little on impulse. He saw himself grab Michael's hoodie strings, and pull him into a messy kiss. Michael was shocked, but he was happy, and excited. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, bringing him into a big bear hug. Jeremy was loving it. The feel of Michael's mouth, the heat and passion between both of them, Michael's hands on his back, the boy might as well have died and gone to heaven. Or gay hell. 

   Jeremy put his hands in Michael's hair, and he leaned back. They slowly got into a comfier position, Jeremy laying on his back, with Michael leaning heavily on top of him, hands still on his back. 

   Michael was the first to take it a step forward. After a good five minutes of sloppily, messily, and lovingly making out, Michael moved his hand from Jeremy's back, and down to his jeans. Michael gently gripped Jeremy's bulge, and Jeremy gave a quiet moan through the kiss. 

   "D-Does that feel good, Jeremy? Or should I be a little lighter?" Michael said, breaking the kiss. The sweat was building up on his face, and he used his hoodie sleeve to wipe some off. 

   Jeremy was in complete bliss, and was nearly sweating through his shirt. "H-Harder, Michael," he pleaded, his breath in short and ragged gasps. 

   Michael listened, and went back to making out very hotly with his new boyfriend. He gripped and massaged Jeremy's dick through his pants, and Jeremy was moaning loudly, despite the kissing. 

   "It's ok, baby boy, you can be as loud as you want. Nobody's home for the entire weekend." Michael said, lowering his voice to sound more seducing. And Jeremy noticed.

   "Alright, then, loverboy, let's get really hot." Jeremy smirked, taking his hands from Michael's hair to take off his shirt. Jeremy could see the lust in Michael's eyes as he saw Jeremy's bare chest and stomach. 

   "I've wanted this for so long..." Michael said, and leaned down. He trailed kisses down Jeremy's neck, to his chest, down his stomach, and then finally at his pants. Jeremy was furiously blushing, putting a hand over his face, and nodding. "Go ahead."

   Michael gently took Jeremy's pants off, and then his boxers. Jeremy had around a six inch cock, and it was standing tall. Jeremy was peering out through his fingers anxiously. Michael was just staring. "Jeremy, I, uh..." 

   Jeremy closed his eyes tightly. "Just do i- AH!" Jeremy shrieked, feeling Michael take almost his entire length in his mouth. Jeremy had never felt something so good in his life. He felt his nerves just tangle like a ball. Jeremy put his hands in Michael's hair, moaning loudly."Oh, f-fuck Michael, Michael, I love you so much, Michael, oh God," Jeremy whimpered. Jeremy had wanted Michael's mouth on him for such a long time, he didn't know how many times he'd masturbated imagining this scene. 

   Michael was just taking it all in, Jeremy's beauty, and also his dick. Michael felt embarrassed but excited that he could turn Jeremy into clay just by doing this. Michael swirled his tongue around the base of his boyfriend's dick, making Jeremy shudder. Michael uncomfortably did a bit of deep throating his dick, but not often. His throat hurt a little if he did that. 

   Suddenly, Jeremy's breathing became faster, and his hand tightened in Michael's hair. Jeremy felt incredible, like his whole body was being wracked with pleasure over and over. Michael's tongue hit every sweet spot just right, around the base of his dick especially. Jeremy began moaning louder, and Michael knew he was doing something right.

   "Oh, oh FUCK Michael, r-right there rigHT- MICHAEL I'M GON-" Jeremy almost screamed, hitting his orgasm. Jeremy came in Michael's mouth, and just fell back into the couch, exhausted. Michael licked his lips, and laid on top of Jeremy again, who just quietly laid down. "Michael, that was fucking amazing. That was way better than anything I've ever experienced before." Jeremy confessed. 

   Michael held Jeremy close, in a big messy hug on the couch. "We're not finished yet, baby boy." He grinned, and Jeremy felt how hard he was, up against his leg. Jeremy pulled Michael into a big kiss, going much slower than their first messy make-out session. 

   Jeremy was ready for round two, and Michael ran to grab a condom and some lube. "Hurry up, will you? Don't make me start by myself!" Jeremy called, waiting on the couch. He fully took his boxers off, and when Michael came back, it was certainly a sight to behold. Jeremy had one of those muscular and lean bodies. Michael, who was taking his hoodie and pants off, had a very round and chubby body, but there was a lot of muscle there, too. 

   Jeremy watched with a hunger in his eyes, followed by a little bit of anxiety as Michael slipped the condom onto his dick. It was around the same size as Jeremy's,   but Jeremy had never been fucked before. He always thought that he's be the one doing the, you know,  _fucking._

 ~~~~ ~~~~Jeremy laid back on the couch, on his stomach. Michael got on behind him, and almost immediately grabbed Jeremy's thighs. Jeremy was still new at being a bottom, and kinda jumped when Michael grabbed a handful of his ass.

   Michael noticed, and slowed down. "Color?"

   Jeremy looked back at Michael, blushing. "Green."

   Michael put his thumb on Jeremy's entrance, and slowly pushed it in. Jeremy shuddered at the weird feeling, but was kinda aroused at seeing Michael take control of the situation. 

   Michael slowly move his thumb in and out, eventually switching to other fingers, until Jeremy decided he was ready.

   Michael grabbed Jeremy's hips, and Jeremy moved onto his back. Michael grabbed his hips again, and lined himself up. Michael didn't have to ask this time. "Green." Jeremy said quickly.

    Michael slowly put the tip in, and Jeremy shivered. He went as deep as he could go, and Jeremy felt oddly complete with the feeling, and it felt good. 

    Then, Michael started moving in and out. It was slow, but Michael knew his pace. Jeremy was loving it. Michael went faster, going in and out. 

   Jeremy was breathing shallow breaths, and locked his legs over Michael's back, and put his arms around his neck to hold tight to Michael. "Damn, Jeremy, you're really tight," Michael said, sounding out of breath. "G-go faster," Jeremy pleaded, and felt Michael pick up. Michael's thrusts became stronger and more confident, and hit Jeremy's prostate. 

   "Oh, MICHAEL, there," Jeremy moaned, wailing. Michael grunted, and kept up pace. Jeremy kept moaning Michael's name over and over. "Michael, Michael fucking Mell, the boy who I've loved since forever, is fucking me. oHH MIchael, there, there," 

   "I know baby boy, I'm getting close too," Michael grunted, and Jeremy's voice got pitchy. Michael was slamming into Jeremy's tight core, and he was almost at his point. 

   All Jeremy could see were stars, and he felt in complete bliss. Michael felt close to the same, and he felt as though he was tensing up.  

   "MICHAE-," "j-JERE,"

   They both came at the same time, Jeremy coming onto his stomach, and Michael coming inside the condom, inside Jeremy.

   They both collapsed onto each other, and were thankful that they were in the cold basement. They could feel the heat coming off each other, and just relaxed, looking into each other's eyes, touching each other's hair and skin.b

   After a few minutes, Jeremy ran his hand along Michael's side, abd wrapped his arms around him. "You know, for a guy, you are very curvy. I'm topping next time." 

   "In your dreams." Michael said, cuddling into Jeremy's hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> how was that? kinda badly written but ill get better some day. enjoy the smuttie u nerds. drop me a nice comment to make me feel better about myself


End file.
